Killer in High Heels
by KathrineElizabethBeckett
Summary: Ok so, this is just how I would write 4x04, based on what I've seen in the promos! It's a two- shot. (Might be more-) Uh-not sure but just to be safe, SPOILER ALERT. And it's rated T for language. (Because prison isn't pretty.)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys! I'm still working on Dreams and Journals, but this little two-shot just won't leave me alone so-I wrote it down! It's how I would write Episode 4X04 and it's based entirely on the promo! And also, my prison lingo, (mainly bitch and damn because this is TNT and they don't use words like mother-father ,) come from my extensive knowledge from the TV show Beyond Scared Straight. I've never actually been to prison-So, without further ado- -adieu? Adeau? Ah well, it's one of those. Here's Killer in High Heels. **

Maura slowly walked into the common area of The Boston Women's Correctional Facility. Two guards stood behind her, pushing her along. Her polyester, bright orange jumpsuit itched terribly. She had never been so scared in her life. Maura Isles, scared. She let out a ragged breath as she approached the small room, her breath hitching as she heard the screams echoing through the hallway. She attempted to stop her ever-growing heart rate. She'd heard horror stories about prison, but never gave them much thought, considering the fact that she never thought she'd ever go there. The guard closest to her opened the steel bars in front of her he leaned in close.

"I'm sorry about this Miss Isles. I know you're innocent." She gave her a small smile. "Good luck!" She whispered.

"Thank you." She acknowledged her, but not with a smile.

She gently pushed her inside and closed the door behind her. _Thunk_. Maura grabbed her collar and slowly turned to face her fellow inmates.

"Hey guys! Looks like we got some fresh meat!" one of the inmates yelled.

Maura heard a myriad of whistles and other disturbing noises.

"I bet that's that doctor bitch!" someone shouted.

"Oh yeah! The one who's in here for whacking some bastard." A group had begun to form around the doctor. A woman, no older than Maura stood, at the head of the group. "So bitch, you got a name or what?"

Maura nodded. "I'm Doctor Maura Isles, the- the Chief Medical Examiner of-of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts," She stuttered out quietly.

"Oh look over here girls. The bitch has a title." The woman turned her attention to the doctor. "Not in here you don't. In here you just another number." She hissed.

'Well who are you?" Maura asked.

"Who am I?" the woman asked. "Who am I? Bitch! I'm your worst goddamn nightmare, that's who."

"Whom." Maura deftly corrected. As soon as the word was out she realized her mistake.

"Did you just-" her worst nightmare stuttered. "Did this bitch just correct me?" she turned to the other inmates.

"Mmmhmmm!"

"She sure did."

"Damn bitch gonna get her face smashed in."

The woman turned around and knocked Maura into the bench with a hard backhand. She grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up off the bench. Maura held her sore cheek as the woman got into her face.

"Now you listen here you white bitch. This is my house; don't you ever forget it neither because that-" she pointed to Maura's cheek, " was just a warning."

She shoved Maura back onto the bench and moved toward some of the other inmates. Maura pulled her legs up underneath her and leaned against the window. She was alone.

**Alright there's part 1! Super depressing! We introduce Jane in the second part! Review please please please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned R and I, I wouldn't be writing Fanfic!**

2 Hours Later.

_Chief Medical Examiner Arrested For Murder._

Jane read the headline over and over. _Maura. Oh God, anyone but Maura_. She looked at the clock. _12:30. I have to go see her, the polyester jumpsuit is probably driving her crazy! _She grabbed her blazer and keys, heading for the elevator.

"Jane, a word please?" Lt. Cavanaugh stuck his head out through his office door.

_I don't have time for this! _ "Yes Sir." She quickly made her way over to his desk.

"Where are you going Rizzoli." He asked.

"You know where Sean." She answered.

"Do you have anything?" he asked.

She sighed. "All we have is the ID badge in his car and that he and Maura went out last night. We also know that she can't remember their night together." 

"So why are you going to see her?" he asked quietly.

Jane grabbed her jacket tighter. "I want to ask her some more questions. Maybe try and jog her memory a little." She looked down at the floor. "And I just have to take advantage of the fact that she's wearing a bright orange, polyester jumpsuit." He attempt at humor failed.

"Jane-" he said quietly. "You know how much I want to solve this case but," he paused. "she can't remember? Do you really believe that?" he asked calmly.

Jane took a step back. "She can't lie Sean. I'm going to see her. I'll be back later." She didn't even wait for his response. She turned on her heel and made her way to the elevator. _I'm coming sweetie. Just hold on. _

An hour later, Jane arrived at the Correctional Facility. She flashed her badge after the last security checkpoint.

"Just a second Rizzoli." One of the guards stuck her hand out. Jane reluctantly handed over her piece and anxiously made her way to the common area, escorted by two guards. _I'm a goddamn homicide detective-I think I can handle walking through the prison by myself. Christ._ The guard moved in front of her and opened the gate. Jane pushed her way through and looked around the small room.

"Maura Isles. You have a visitor." The guard called out.

She quickly scanned the room for that beautiful face. _C'mon Maur-where are you baby?_

"Oh look. Newbie's got some dyke whore looking for her." The woman from earlier stood and made her way to the detective. _Where have I seen you before?_

Jane grabbed her badge and shoved it into the inmates face. "That's Detective Dyke whore to you bitch. Now get the hell out of my way." The woman held her hands up and backed away. _What the hell?_ _Since when am I a dyke? Hell, since when am I a whore? _She winced at the last part. _Ah who cares, I have more important things to do right now. _

"Jane?" a small voice rose from the clamor of the other inmates.

"Maura?" Jane called, scanning the room again.

"I'm over here."

Jane followed the voice until she found its owner standing in the far corner of the room.

"Maura? Oh I'm so happy to see you! You're rocking the-" Jane paused as she reached for the doctor. "Maur, you alright?" _Please be alright._

Maura stayed transfixed to the corner, her face hidden in the shadows. She nodded.

"Maur-look at me." Jane grabbed her arm and spun her around gently. Maura turned and hid her face.

"No Jane."

The detective cupped Maura's cheeks in her hands and turned her face to hers. "Maura-" She looked up at the Detective. Jane gasped. Surrounding Maura's left eye was a large bruise. It was puffy and purple, and if Jane was honest, it looked like it hurt. _Oh my God. _

"Maur, what happened?" she asked.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Why are you here?" she asked quietly, resisting the urge to scratch her neck.

Jane forced her to look up. "Who did this to you?" She anxiously scanned the honey-blonde's face, running her finger gently over the sensitive skin. _Dear God. _

"Hey Rizzoli! Hands to yourself!" One of the guards shouted.

She spun around. "Hands to myself?" she was furious! "What about this?" she pointed to Maura's face. "Why don't you stop worrying about me and start doing your own goddamn job!"

"Oh the Dyke's pissed now!" the same inmate shouted.

Jane turned her attention to the smaller woman. "Would you shut the hell up already Batrice?"

The woman backed away. "How the hell do you know who I am?" she asked.

_Ha! I was right! _"I'm the one that put your ass away. You're a three time convicted felon serving life, and the only reason you're back in here is because I found you behind the station smoking a joint."

The crowd fell silent as the woman moved over to the farthest side of the room.

"Yeah that's right. Go sit in the corner like the dumbass you are." _Dumb bitch. I knew she looked familiar. _

She turned back to Maura who had remained silent the entire time. _Ok. I have to get those questions squeezed in. Maybe I should-_

"Get me out of here Jane." Her voice was a hushed whisper.

Jane nodded reached out to hug her but stopped short. _No touching. _ She sighed. "Can you remember anything? Anything at all?" she asked.

Maura shook her head. "I wish I could. I really do Jane. But I just, don't."

"That's alright Maur." She paused. "I promise I'll get you outta here."

"I know you will Jane." Maura grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "I know you will. You better go now."

"I don't want to." Jane whispered.

"I don't want you to either, but you should." She grabbed her hand again. "I'll be fine. Go. Go."

Jane planted a quick kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back, and next time, you're leaving with me."

Maura smiled. "Bye Jane."

"Bye Maur."

Maura watched as Jane left the small room. _I know you'll figure this out. I know you will. _She watched until the detective was out of sight. "I love you."

Jane exited the facility and got into her car. _I'll figure this out. Just hang in there Maur. _She put the key in the ignition and revved the engine. "I love you."

**Alright! There it is! Hope you liked it! Feel free to review! **


End file.
